Spiders and Fuzzles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben brings Crawly the Tickle Spider over to play, Fuzzles the Tickle bed becomes very afraid of the friendly spider!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

At Tickle Castle, Ben was getting ready to sleep on Fuzzles the magic tickle bed after a long day. Jocu was being a great friend and letting him sleep on the fluffy and furry bed.

"Hey Fuzzles. Miss me, boy?" Ben chuckled. The 16 year old loved chilling out with his friends. But as he sat down, he pulled Crawly, the tickle spider from his pocket. Fuzzles immediately backed up to the wall in shock and began shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey! Woah woah woah! Fuzzles! Easy boy!" Ben said, trying to aim Fuzzles down. Ben tried to get the bed to slowly slide away from the wall. "Hey come here boy!"

But Fuzzles remained planted up against the wall and shook terribly! At that moment, Amio walked in and saw the commotion.

"Oh dear," Amio said.

"What's wrong Amio? What's wrong with Fuzzles?" Ben said in confusion.

"Fuzzles is scared of Crawly," Amio shrugged. "They really make him concerned and scared for some reason."

And with that, Fuzzles backed up even more as Crawly crawled down Ben's arm and leg and then approached the giant, furry bed! Fuzzles seemed to panic and squirm to get away from the approaching spider and began shaking even more!

"Oh dear, it's getting worse!" Amio said in shock.

"Fuzzles, fuzzles, calm down boy!" Ben said, now running up to the bed and pouncing on it. Fuzzles was still shaking and tried to get even farther into the wall as Crawly slowly came forward.

Ben stuck his upper half under the covers and began gently rubbing Fuzzles, similar to rubbing someone's back for comfort. "Easy Fuzzles. Calm down…there's nothing to be scared of. Crawly is harmless."

But at that moment, Crawly jumped up and began crawling up and down Ben's feet and making him laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA H-HEY! CRAWLY STAHAHAHAHAHP!" Ben laughed, trying to gently dislodge the playful spider. But of course, Crawly loved making Ben laugh.

Amio began chuckling as he saw Ben trying to get out from under the covers and simultaneously get Crawly off his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMIO! HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Ben pleaded.

"I'm just going to sit this one out," Amio chuckled.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHT! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHO!" Ben laughed, now wiggling his toes as Crawly began tickling in between his toes.

"I'm actually going to go get some water," Amio teased, but he now began laughing harder as Ben's legs began flailing to get free.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMIO! AMIO GEHEHEHEHEHEHET BAAHAHAHAHACK HEEHEHEHEHERE!" Ben laughed out. "C'MON!"

Amio finally decided to help the trapped hero. But once he gently walked over and removed the gentle and playful spider and placed him on the counter, Ben wrapped his legs around Amio to where Amio couldn't move.

"Gotcha!" Ben said. "But Fuzzles, I still can't see boy. Let me out!"

Fuzzles removed his blankets from Ben and Ben smirked as he saw the youngest tickle monster trapped in his grasp.

"I'm going to deal with you just like I deal with Fuzzles! Crawly, call your brothers and sisters and have them come over here," Ben chuckled. Crawly grinned and made a whistling sound and with in a few seconds, the room was filled with spiders! Fuzzles began shaking once more, but Ben began gently tickling Amio and gently wiggling his fingers in Fuzzles' blankets. "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Amio laughed.

"Oh no…it took you a while to rescue me so I'm gonna tickle you good," Ben chuckled, now tickling the youngest on his stomach and making him howl in laughter as he also tickled Fuzzles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA BEHEHEHEHEHEEHN STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Amio squirmed, trying to get free of the hero's legs.

"No way." Ben smirked, now tickling him on his stomach and around his shoulder blades. But soon Ben was roaring with laughter as Amio turned the tides on him!

Meanwhile, Fuzzles began squirming in ticklish bliss because all of Crawly's brothers and sisters were tickling him. Crawly then crawled under the covers and made the covers stick straight up in shock as Crawly wiggled all over the entire bed.

After a few minutes, Fuzzles was a bit limp, but cuddled all the spiders as they purred against him to get him to lose his fear of them. Crawly crawled back out and made a small web around where the pillows were, signifying that he wanted Fuzzles to trust him. Fuzzles responded with a gentle pat on their heads with his covers.

After a few minutes or so, Ben and Amio looked over at the cute sight. "Well, that seems better." Ben smiled.

"Yes, they seem to be calmer with each other. Especially Fuzzles." Amio smirked.

"Yeah, well at least they're all getting along," Ben said, now laying down and looking sleepy.

"Get some rest Ben." Amio smiled, now about to get up but he released a yawn. He was then stopped by a gentle grab of his tail. He turned to see a smirking hero.

"Amio, you need some rest too buddy." Ben said.

"I know, but I've got work to do. I HEY!" Amio said as Ben pulled him back by his tail and gave him a noogie!

"Do it later and just relax," Ben chuckled, now turning over and resting. Amio then rested on the opposite side of the bed and began to fall asleep. He and Ben then looked at each other and gave each other a brotherly fist bump! Nothing was ever dull when you had friends like these.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
